1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to security alarm systems and associated methods for protecting residences, businesses and other premises. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for extending the expiration of an entry delay period based on the entry of a keypress that matches a valid access code before expiration of a preprogrammed entry delay period.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Security or alarm systems are installed in premises to detect hazardous or potentially hazardous conditions. A security system generally includes a plurality of detectors/sensors, one or more keypads and a control panel which contains the system electronics and may include a communication interface for remote monitoring and two-way communication over telephone or wireless communication paths. Each of the detectors communicates with the control panel to provide notification of an alarm condition. Examples of possible alarm conditions include unauthorized entry or the unexpected presence of a person who may be an intruder, fire, smoke, toxic gas, high/low temperature conditions (e.g., freezing), flooding, power failure, etc. In other words, an alarm condition may represent any detectable condition that might lead to personal hazard or property damage. Audible and/or visible alarm devices such as sirens, lights, etc., may also be utilized to notify occupants of the existence of an alarm condition. The control panel may be located in a utility room, basement, etc., and may communicate with the detectors and notification devices by wired or wireless signal paths. A keypad, which may also communicate with the control panel via a wired or wireless connection, is used to arm/disarm the system as well as providing a means to display various system messages via a status display screen.
A typical security system includes an “exit delay” or “exit arming delay” process. An exit arming delay allows the end user sufficient time to exit the protected premises after arming the security system without triggering an alarm condition. Such a delay begins when the user arms the system using the keypad before exiting the premises. A user arms the system by entering a valid access code or by simply pressing one or more “special keys” which are preprogrammed function keys on the keypad. The exit delay period is programmed by the installer of the security system and is typically between 30 and 120 seconds in duration, but may be shorter or longer depending on the desired program.
Security systems also include an “entry delay” period program. This is the amount of time a user has to disarm the system once an entry detector has been triggered when the system has been previously armed. The system is disarmed by entry of a valid access or PIN code via the keypad. The entry delay is also typically programmed by the installer of the security system and can be, for example, between 30 and 60 seconds (“entry delay period”). In certain systems, the control panel examines keystrokes entered by a user in blocks where the size of the block corresponds to the number of symbols in the access code. Thus, if the access code comprises four (4) digits, the control panel analyzes the first four keypresses to see if they match the access code. If they match, the system is disarmed. If they do not match, then the control panel examines the next four keypresses (i.e. keypresses 5 through 8) to determine if they match the valid access code. Only a certain number of keypress attempts are allowed before the system locks the keypad and/or the entry delay period terminates resulting in an alarm condition.
In current systems, the entry delay period is fixed such that a user must disarm the system by completing entry of the access code before expiration of the entry delay period. If a user begins to enter the access code before expiration of the entry delay period, but, doesn't complete entry of the access code until after expiration of the entry delay period, then an alarm condition will be processed locally by the control panel, and depending on how the security system is programmed, sent to a central monitoring facility.
In certain instances, the user may have only been distracted from completing entry of the access code before expiration of the entry delay period. For example, if an entry delay period is programmed for 30 seconds and the valid access code requires four (4) digits, a user must complete entry of all four keypresses corresponding to the four digits of the valid access code before expiration of the 30 second entry delay period otherwise an alarm condition results. However, if a user correctly enters the first two (2) of the four digits of the valid access code before expiration of the 30 second entry delay period, but does not enter the last two digits before expiration of the entry delay period, an alarm condition results. In this situation, the alarm condition would be considered a false alarm since it resulted from a user's inability to enter the access code during the allotted entry delay period. Certain municipalities charge residents for false alarms since it unnecessarily occupies police resources. Thus, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide an entry delay extension period to avoid unnecessary false alarms.